Moonlight Shadow
by Kuro Ai
Summary: After moving to Japan from England it's only a matter of time before Yumiko Kurohana learns of her true past as an ancient Egyptian.
1. Arata Kaibyaku

This is my first fanfic so please bear with me as I get used to all of this! I want to upload chapters frequently but you must understand that I'm in my last year of school meaning unimaginably huge piles of coursework and revision.   
Reviews would be very much appreciated but if you're to criticise then I would be greatful if you could point out why. Thanks   
Oh, and the chapter names are in Japanese and yes I translated it word-for-word so it may be in the wrong word order if you're actually reading it as a Japanese would, and I'm sorry but I won't be learning Japanese until next year nod

* * *

**Chapter One - Arata Kaibyaku (New Beginnings)**

It was a dark, cloudy night with only the wind as company, but to Yumiko this was the ideal night. The moonshine picked out her coppery highlights in her crimson hair and her blue eyes glinted like pools of swirling spring waters. She rubbed her hands together as the wind lashed against her mercilessly.   
_Mercy? Ha.   
_She brought her knees up to meet her face and rested her chin gently on her shins, inspecting the world below her with mild amusement.   
Yumiko had arrived in Domino the night before and already hated the place. Being originally from England, Yumiko was used to being treated like an invisible nobody, but in Japan everyone smiled at each other and introduced themselves with a barrage of 'Hajimemashite's. Sure, Domino was a lovely place, but was this what she wanted?   
_Hm.   
_Suddenly she stood and closed her eyes to the moon, her mind taking her back to the reason she'd left her homeland.

**---FLASHBACK---   
**'What the hell do you think you're doing, Yumiko?'   
'What's it look like Dad?'   
'I'm not sure, you tell me.'   
'I'm going to Aki's.'   
'To do what?'   
'Duel.'   
'WHAT?!'   
Yumiko's father had forbidden his daughter to own any form of duel monster. Even doodling a Kuriboh was a sin.   
'It will interfere with your studying.' her father had said, 'How will you learn how to manage my business when I'm gone if all you do all day is play with pieces of tat?'   
But Yumiko had not wanted to take over her fathers bank. It had not made any difference that it had been in his will to leave the business to his only child. Yumiko had only laughed at her father's gravestone before selling the business for a respectable price. But the stress of her father's death had eventually got to her, and Yumiko decided she needed a change of scenery, a new life. And what better place to paint her new leaf in than the home of duel monsters - Japan.   
**---END FLASHBACK---**

So here she now was in Domino, Japan. Since she had no parents left to hold her back (her mother had died giving birth to her), Yumiko had decided to skip school. She was 16 anyway, more than old enough to look after herself, right?   
_Haha, I laugh in the face of danger. In fact, bring.it.on.   
_   
It was gone midnight when Yumiko arrived back at her new apartment. The floor was completely clear of luggage. In fact, the only objects in the house were basic furnitures, a cutlery set and fridge-freezer holding a few frozen meals.   
Tomorrow was a Monday. A new week, a new life, new everything.   
As she lay between the bed covers with only the soft glow emitting from the bedside lamp for solace, Yumiko idly riffled through the few duel cards she owned including Dark Magician Girl, Red Eyes Black Dragon, Mystical Elf and a couple of random magic and trap cards. She buried her face in her pillow, mentally noting to find a game shop sometime tomorrow. She turned over to face the ceiling, holding her Dark Magician Girl card above her face. Dark Magician Girl was her favourite card by far, so maybe she should build her deck around her? Or she could build a dragon deck...or not. Her other favourite card was too rare to even wish about owning - Blue Eyes White Dragon. She knew that there were only 4 around, 3 of which belonged to the notorious Seto Kaiba of Kaiba Corp. But he was one of the best duellists around. And the other card? Yumiko did not know where that one lied.   
Before eventually nodding off, Yumiko held her broach to the light. It was in the shape of an eye. It almost reminded her of Egypt. Her mother had owned it before and when her father died it had been passed down to Yumiko. Sometimes it shone when there was no light at all, when other times just holding it made Yumiko feel almost like a god. As to why, she did not know. And right now, Yumiko only cared about planning her deck and buying a new hairbrush.

Monday's sunlight filtered through the dusty curtains and onto a pair of squinting eyes.   
Yumiko pulled on a strapless emerald dress, the hem slanting so that where it barely covered the top of her leg on her right it fell to below her knee to her left. She pulled on a pair of black trousers beneath the dress. She banged around the living room finding her snow white coat. It was an expensive coat with a large collar covering the majority of her neck. The bottom would have touched the floor had she not pulled on a pair of deadly high-heeled black boots. Yumiko pulled out a belt from the drawers by her bed and buckled it around her waist, showing off her perfectly slender figure.   
Before heading out the door, Yumiko applied at least 5 layers of mascara and eye liner, causing her eyes to stand out even more against her pale skin tone. She grabbed her purse and exited her apartment, taking the lift down the whole seven floors.   
It was 9am and Domino was in the middle of the rush hour, causing Yumiko to be crushed between various Japanese people quite frequently. To exit the crowd, Yumiko turned down a side street and found herself outside a shop name 'Kame's Game Shop'.   
_Perfect.   
_As she opened the door, a bell range signalling her entrance to whoever the owner was. A teenage boy with oddly spiked hair approached her from the back door. The majority of his hair was black and pinky-red and had blond bangs. He looked younger than Yumiko as he was a little shorter and his voice was almost childlike.   
'Hello, may I help?' he asked.   
'Um, yes,' said Yumiko, 'You see I'm fairly new to the whole world of duel monsters and I was wondering if I could get any tips on decks and such?'   
'Of course.' smiled the boy, 'I've never seen you around here before...'   
'I moved from England two days ago, that could be why.' Yumiko smiled.   
The boy gasped, 'England? Wow, you've come very far then. By the way, I'm Yugi Mutou.' he extended his hand. Yumiko took his hand, 'Yumiko Kurohana, but Yumi will be fine.'   
'Nice name.' Yugi smiled, 'So, do you know anything about duelling? Have any cards?'   
Yumiko took out the few she had, 'I was a deprived child.' she laughed.   
Yugi looked through the cards, 'Enrolled yourself at school yet?'   
'Nah.' she shrugged, 'Got no parents around to make me either.'   
'Really? How come?'   
'Hm, they're both dead.'   
'I'm sorry to hear that...'   
Yumiko shrugged, 'No need, never really knew them much anyway. So, um...'   
'Well, the cards you have will be helpful, but duelling's not just about power, you need strategy too.'   
Yumiko absorbed information about fusing monsters, trap cards, magic effects and duelling styles until lunch when her stomach refused to be second to her mouth any longer.   
'Hey, why don't you join me? I'm going to meet my friends at the mall and we'll get something to eat.' said Yugi. Yumiko accepted and they headed out towards the mall. It was lunch hour, meaning ridiculous amounts of traffic again.   
Yumiko had noticed a chain around Yugi's neck earlier which had an odd pendant on it. It was shaped like an upside down pyramid and the design on it reminded her of her broach. Her hand strayed to her pocket where she pulled out her broach. It was glowing strangely as she held it in her palm.   
'Hey, your pendant reminds me of something my Mother owned before she died.' Yumiko showed Yugi the broach. He gasped, 'Another Millennium item?'   
'Huh? Millennium item?'   
'Yes. Do you not know anything of the Millennium items?'   
'No...' she chuckled nervously, 'Jeez, I must sound like a right airhead!'   
Yugi shook his head, 'No, I am not surprised. The Millennium items are scattered around the globe. They are originally from Egypt and they each wield strong, mystical powers. They only work for those who are destined to have them.'   
'So, I was destined to have this?' Yumiko frowned, a little confused.   
'Yes, but let's talk later when you've met the gang.'   
Yumiko looked up and saw they'd reached Domino's shopping complex.   
_Destiny? Psh, destiny my little finger._


	2. Kumori Tsuki

Okay, chapter two. w00t! Haha, chapter three's in the process of being made. I know I've only recently uploaded chapter one and like, no one's reviewed it yet, but I thought maybe you'd need something more to chew on before you decide whether it's the next bestseller or book in the fire xP

* * *

**Chapter Two - Kumori Tsuki (Shadow Moon)**

In turn, Yumiko was introduce to Joey, Tristan, Téa, Serenity (Joey's sister) and Duke.   
'So Yumi, you duel?' said Joey. Yumiko noted he had a really annoying 'I'm the best' accent, almost American influenced.   
'Erm, not really. I mean, I'm learning...' she grinned sheepishly.   
'Same as Joey here then.' Tristan laughed before being savagely smacked by the his friend.   
Yumiko giggled, allowing herself to relax a little. Maybe moving to Japan wasn't such a bad move after all.   
'Hey, your earrings,' said Téa, 'They remind me of someone...'   
Duke studied them, 'Hmm...You don't mean a certain Egyptian do you?'   
'Not...Marik?' Joey ventured.   
Yumiko frowned, 'Marik?'   
'Erm, it's best we don't go there.' said Tristan. The others agreed. Yumiko shrugged it off, feeling happy now her stomach was busy churning up sushi and rice instead of moaning at her.   
While shopping, Yumiko picked up a fair amount of outfits and 'homey' accessories such as candles and a few pictures.   
'Hey, want to come to the shop later Yumi? We'll all be there.' said Téa.   
'Um, I'm not sure. I mean, I want to get my apartment looking like somewhere I can be proud to live in. Sorry.'   
'No, it's okay. Drop in whenever though, okay?' said Yugi, 'We can talk more about what we were talking about this morning.' he nodded, implying the 'Millennium items'. Yumiko nodded and signalled for a taxi.

At her new home, Yumiko lit the candles which immediately warmed up the originally cold atmosphere. She lay on the crimson sofa in the living room and thanked her father for being so stupid as to think his daughter would really give up her social life to run a bank.   
_Ch. Stupid man._   
As she grabbed for the television remote, the doorbell rang. Yumiko lifted herself from the squishy mass, cursing friendly neighbours. Hm, friendly? Yumiko should have waited to curse.   
'So you're the new kid, huh?' smirked the figure of a male even purer skinned than she.   
'I guess so. What's it to you?' she answered, being equally blunt.   
'Just being your average friendly neighbour.' he smirked, spiky silver hair falling about his face.   
'Hm, I'm sure.'   
'You gonna give me your name?'   
'Maybe if you ask nicely.'   
'Nicely eh?'   
Yumiko growled, this guy was seriously cheesing her off and wasting precious couch potatoing time. 'Yumi.' she sighed.   
'Bakura.' he said before smirking and striding off to the apartment opposite.   
Yumiko frowned and shook her head as she closed the door, 'Guess you get weirdoes in every country, not just England.'   
She crashed back onto the sofa and closed her eyes, her head threatening a headache. She decided to escape the threats and quickly fell asleep.

'Someone's a sleepy head.'   
'Uh?'   
'Alright gorgeous?'   
Three identical heads inked her vision before merging as one.   
'What the?!' Yumiko yelled, 'What the HELL are you doing in here? Get out before I phone the cops!'   
'Hey, calm down sweetie. I wouldn't hurt such a pretty face.' Bakura smirked.   
Yumiko flushed, 'Just get out!' she yelled, throwing a black cushion at him.   
'So a guy can't invite a girl out to dinner anymore can he?'   
Although this guy was annoying, Yumiko had to admit he was kind of cute, which made matters worse.   
'So you invade my personal space uninvited and expect me to go to dinner with you?' Yumiko laughed, 'My God you need to invest in a screwdriver.'   
Bakura shrugged, 'Take it or leave it. I'm sure frozen TV meals would taste lovely with cold toast.'   
Yumiko glared, 'Hey, wait. You've been looking through my stuff?!'   
Bakura walked towards the door and opened it, but did not exit.   
'I would suggest that killer red dress you've got, second drawer down. Be out the door for seven.' and with that he walked out, closing the door behind him.   
Yumiko stood in a state of shock. Who was this guy? Some weird stalker? Maybe one of those weirdoes who go around thinking everybody's their friend...   
Out of curiosity, she walked to her room and walked to her drawers, opening the second drawer down as he had said. And there it was - the new dress she'd brought worth approximately £165. Yumiko stood in complete disbelief, her hand covering her mouth.   
After a few minutes mental discussion, Yumiko decided to humour the guy and changed into the dress he had said. It was blood red in colour, reached to just above her knees and was almost as floaty as a ballet dress. It was strapless and the top was styled like a bustier showing just enough flesh to not be taking it too far. She pushed her feet into a pair of strappy black high-heeled sandals and grabbed a black waist-length coat before heading out of the door. Her make-up had stayed on perfectly all day much to her relief.   
Bakura was already waiting outside his door. He gave Yumiko the once over before smirking and heading towards the lift. Yumiko noticed he was wearing the same as he was earlier - a green shirt and black trousers. She rolled her eyes.   
_So I have to get all dressed up but he can just go in whatever was on the floor at the time. Such a gentleman..._   
Bakura growled as the exited the building having spotted Yugi and the gang across the street. Much to his annoyance, Yumiko called over to them.   
'You know them?'   
'No, I'm calling over because I love throwing myself at random strangers. Thought you might have guessed that by now.' Yumiko smirked before turning to her new friends as the crossed the street.   
'Yumi, looking good.' Joey grinned. Yumiko felt herself burn up, she wasn't used to this kind of attention.   
'Bakura?'   
'Hm, Yugi.'   
'Uh, we live next door to each other.' Yumiko found herself gabbling. The sudden reality of going on a date with a complete stranger was overtook by being _seen_ going on a date with a complete stranger. Especially by her new friends.   
'Come on.' Bakura grunted impatiently. Yumiko glared at him before reluctantly parting from the gang. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all...   
'Where are we going exactly?'   
'You'll see.' Bakura smirked. Yumiko sighed. It was obvious dinner wasn't what this dude had in mind.   
Yumiko raised her right brow in surprise as they approached a park. They sat themselves on the deserted swings. Yumiko frowned and became interested in her toe nails.   
'You know what I want, don't you?'   
Yumiko snapped her head up, 'Huh?'   
Bakura sneered, 'You have a Millennium item. I'm not stupid.'   
'What, my broach?' Yumiko pulled out the eye-shaped broach but held it firmly.   
'So you're not so stupid yourself.' Bakura smirked again, much to Yumiko's annoyance, 'Just hand it over and I'll leave you alone.'   
'I thought you said I wasn't stupid?' Yumiko shot Bakura a furtive glare, rising from the swing.   
'I did, which is why I know you'll hand it over, or else.'   
'Or else what exactly?'   
Bakura pulled out a pendant and pulled it over his head, allowing it to dangle on his chest. It was golden, like Yumiko's broach and Yugi's pendant. It glowed as Bakura eyed Yumiko impatiently.   
'I trust you know what the Shadow Realm is?'   
Yumiko did indeed, having read about it in many books on Egypt and mythology. She shot an almost worried glare.   
'I will take that as a yes.' said Bakura.   
Yumiko glanced down to her broach which was positively beaming about like a glorified Sun. 'You can't.' she said.   
Bakura laughed, 'Is that a dare?'   
'Yes,' Yumiko nodded, her confidence growing, 'It is.'   
Bakura wasted no time in releasing the power of his Millennium ring. But as the light faded it was evident Yumiko was not in the Shadow Realm. In fact, she was still standing very solidly on the ground in front of him.   
'What, how?' Bakura growled, his anger growing.   
'I may not know about this Millennium and destiny lark, but since we both have Millennium items I guessed you couldn't take me without a fight.' Yumiko smirked, 'Surprised of my geniusness?'   
Bakura glared. His Millennium ring shone brightly again and when the light faded he was gone.   
'Psh, chicken.' Yumiko laughed before snapping back to reality. Where the heck was she? And how the heck was she supposed to get home without knowing that? But did she even want to go home? Wouldn't Bakura be there again since he lived right next to her?   
Yumiko cursed aloud before returning her gaze to the broach in her hand. It was still glowing. She made a mental note to copy Yugi and Bakura, and thread the broach on a chain for easier and safer carrying.   
Yumiko cried allowed and sat back on her swing with a thump. She rested her head against the swing's chain and closed her eyes to the moonlight shining down upon her.   
'I wish I was home watching TV with a cup of hot chocolate...' she pictured the scene in her head before opening her eyes to look up to the moon. But the moon was not there. Instead, she was looking up to her apartment's ceiling. Yumiko's eyes widened with shock. She stood from the sofa she now found herself on and blinked in disbelief. 'It can't be...I must be dreaming...' She slapped herself and found that if it was a dream then by heck did this dream hurt. She rubbed at her cheek on the site of impact and took her seat again.   
'Teleportation eh? Not a bad power to have. I could certainly use that.'   
Yumiko snapped her eyes open and her gaze clapped on a smirking Bakura. She found herself on her feet again, ready to explode.   
'Look I don't know who the HELL you think you are, but this is MY place and guess what buster? You're invading it!' she screamed, 'Now do I have to write out a restraining order or will you leave me alone?!'   
'Not until I get what I want.' said Bakura in the calmest voice possible.   
'Ooh, that is IT!' Yumiko let her reflexes take over and soon she felt her right hand connecting with Bakura's face. He stumbled a little from the sudden impact but soon collected himself and smirked again. This only made Yumiko even more furious.   
'GET OUT!' she screamed, 'Get out before I scream blue murder!'   
'You already have.' Bakura closed the gap between him and Yumiko. He traced his finger across her jaw and rested it on her lips, 'It would be such a shame to waste such a pretty face.'   
Yumiko slapped his hand off her face, her emotions running high with rage. Who the hell did this guy think he was?   
'Get.out.' she growled with closed teeth.   
'Manners first.'   
'JUST GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOME BEFORE I BREAK _YOUR_ "PRETTY FACE"!' Yumiko's fists clenched tightly at her sides and her eyes had almost turned as red as her hair.   
Bakura glared, 'You want to watch how you talk to me lady.' His Millennium ring glowed and Yumiko felt herself growing dizzy from not just her fury. She heard Bakura laugh as she fell to the ground, her heavy eyes closing.   
She succumbed to the darkness.


End file.
